Une gachette en or
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Il y a 4 choses à retenir sur moi. 1 : je suis une espionne tueuse à gages, 2 : mon cousin travaille avec des robots extraterrestres géants, 3 : je suis liée aux Prime depuis ma naissance, et 4 : le chef des Decepticons veut ma peau. Mon nom est Rebecca Lennox, et ma vie est un vrai bordel. Mirage X OC X Sideswipe
1. Prologue

BOUBOUP...

Mes optiques s'activèrent d'un coup. Je me redressai, scrutant les environs : rien. J'avais pourtant senti une présence, un souffle de Spark.

_ Seigneur Megatron, quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous semblez inquiet.

_ Je ne suis inquiet de rien, Starscream. Seuls les faibles ressentent cette sensation.

Je renvoyai mon second du revers de la main. En effet, quelque chose m'intriquait, même si je me refusais à la faire part. J'avais cru sentir une énergie pure, digne de l'AllSpark. Mais le dernier fragment avait servi à ma réactivation ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre... et je devais le découvrir.

…

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Optimus ?

Ratchet s'approcha de moi, tandis que j'observais le ciel terrien.

_ Non, tout va bien, Ratchet. J'ai cru un instant... ressentir une vibration de l'AllSpark. Ce doit être mes circuits qui ont un problème.

_ Si tu veux, je peux les vérifier tout de suite.

_ Non, cela peut attendre, mon ami. Allons-nous recharger. Une bonne nuit ne nous fera pas de mal.

Nous commencions à rentrer dans le hangar du NEST, lorsque je me tournai à nouveau vers le ciel. Il m'avait semblé ressentir une vibration pure... pareille à celle de l'AllSpark. Cela devenait très bizarre.

…

_ Vous avez cherché à me contacter, messieurs ?

Je me tenais face à mes futurs employeurs, en hauteur. Nous avions convenu d'un rendez-vous près des entrepôts désaffectés d'Arabie. Ils étaient d'abord étonnés de me voir, ne m'ayant pas remarqué avant, puis ils me fixèrent, l'air grave.

_ La fameuse Shadow Cat. Oui, nous avons une offre à vous faire. Bien sûr, nous avons préalablement respecté vos règles de paiement habituelles.

Ils me présentèrent alors une mallette de billets verts : 40.000$, comme prévu. L'autre moitié serait empochée après la mission. Je considérai un instant l'offre et pris la mallette des mains d'un des hommes me faisant face. Vu le montant, ce devait quelque chose de très important.

_ Et que puis-je faire pour vous ?

_ Nous voudrions que vous infiltriez un commando américain. Votre mission sera de récupérer sur cette clé toutes les informations trouvées dans cette base : plans d'attaque, secrets d'armements et points faibles de ce commando.

Il me tendit une clé USB rouge, un mini écran et une puce en forme d'araignée. Je les acceptai et j'écoutai le reste du débriefing.

_ Après avoir récupérer les données, vous placerez cette puce dans leur ordinateur central ; ceci nous permettra d'épier tous leurs mouvement. Ils seront alors vulnérables face à notre attaque. Vous aurez 1 heure dès le branchement de la clé ; si ce délai est dépassé, voyez notre marché comme rompu et nous récupèrerons notre argent. Avons-nous été bien clair, Shadow Cat ?

_ Quelle est ma cible ?

Il me tendit alors une photographie d'un camp militaire.

_ Vous vous attaquerez au NEST.


	2. Chapter 1

Quelques jours plus tard...

La nuit s'était installée alors que les soldats du NEST rentraient de leur dernière mission. Une fois de plus, ils s'étaient confrontés à de nouveaux dissidents Decepticons et les Bots les avaient mis hors service. Il y avait plusieurs blessés, heureusement aucun mort. Les Bots se rangeaient tranquillement dans leur quartier, tandis que leur chef, Optimus Prime, faisait son rapport aux supérieurs de leur commando, accompagné de son camarade le Major William Lennox. Après le débriefing, le capitaine Lennox rentra avec Ironhide et la garde de nuit se mit en place.

23:00, un intrus se faufila subtilement dans le hangar du NEST. Il longea les murs, attrapa un des câbles et prit de la hauteur. Il observa attentivement les patrouilles de garde. Ils effectuaient des rondes en étoile de David ; toutes les 15 minutes, ils se remplaçaient par intersection. Leur changement de place durait environs 30 secondes, le timing adéquate. Il attendit la troisième relève, repassant mentalement le plan du secteur dans sa tête.

Les militaires commencèrent le relèvement de patrouille : il était temps. L'intrus descendit à une vitesse éclair et fonça jusqu'à l'angle mort de la pièce. Il ne lui restait de 10 secondes. Il contourna les caméras de surveillance ; plus que 5 secondes. Le remplaçant apparaissait déjà quand il s'élança à une vitesse fulgurante dans le tuyau d'aération, renfermant le conduit derrière lui. Un timing parfait. Il se remit en tête le chemin à emprunter et avança discrètement dans le tunnel. Arrivé à l'endroit exact, il souleva la plaque et s'infiltra dans la pièce centrale. Il se releva, étonné : la pièce centrale était un immense hangar aux portes gigantesques. Sur une plate-forme, des ordinateurs composaient l'unité centrale de la base, mais le surprenant c'est dans un quartier ouvert sur cette pièce, il était exposé différents modèles de véhicules, flambant neufs de divers gabarits. D'un semi gigantesque à 3 motos entreposées devant les plus gros en passant par des voitures de sport.

_ Wow, pas mal ces voitures.

L'une d'elle attira son attention : c'était une Ferrari 458 Italia rouge. Il s'approcha de cette dernière, glissant sensuellement ses doigts gantés sur la carrosserie argent.

_ Hmm surtout toi, ma jolie. Une vraie bête.

Il sentant alors comme un frisson provenant de la voiture. Il s'arrêta brusquement, se focalisant sur sa mission. D'un enchaînement souple, il arriva il s'avança dans la pièce centrale et se hissa au niveau des ordinateurs centraux du NEST. Il alluma l'ordinateur et pirata le système de sécurité. Il se mit à la recherche de tous les fichiers dont il avait besoin.

_ Hmm... Dossier Autobots ? Sûrement un plan d'attaque. Ça y est, tout est en place.

Il sortit une clé USB de sa poche et la connecta à l'ordinateur. Sur son bipper, un compte à rebours de 1:00 se déclencha. Il sélectionna tous les fichiers à copier et débuta le transfert. Il se releva, s'étirant les omoplates, d'une posture triomphante.

_ Mission accompli-

Il ne put finir que la pièce s'alluma, dévoilant des militaires à toutes les entrées de la salle.

_ Intrus repéré. Identifiez-vous.

Un des militaires lui ordonna, d'un air qui se voulait grave. L'intrus se tourna vers les militaires ; ils purent ainsi voir que l'intrus portait un masque sur son visage. Il jeta un vif coup d'œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur : encore 10 minutes de transfert. Il les observa alors un moment et soudain, sortit deux révolvers et commença à tirer sur les soldats. Ils se protégèrent alors des coups de feu.

_ Soldats, neutralisez-moi cet homme !

Et les soldats commencèrent à riposter. L'intrus esquiva facilement les tirs des soldats, tout en jetant des coups d'œil à l'écran. Plus que 7 minutes. Les militaires commencèrent à monter les escaliers et à l'encercler. Il passa rapidement au corps à corps, balayant ses assaillants à vue d'œil. Puis, après s'être débarrassé d'un des soldats qu'il avait assommé, il regarda l'ordinateur ; il ne restait plus que 4 petites minutes. Soudain, un son métallique se fit retentirent, attirant l'attention de l'intrus. Il fut tellement distrait qu'il ne vit pas les soldats venir par derrière et l'attraper par surprise. Ils lui saisirent les bras et un d'entre eux étendit sa main vers son masque lorsque soudain, un clic attira leur attention sur l'ordinateur. Le transfert était terminé. L'intrus en profita et se détacha de l'emprise des militaires en enlevant subtilement son manteau, dévoilant aux autres hommes présents dans la salle un torse ou plutôt une poitrine généreuse et un ventre plat, visiblement bien sculpté, sous un tee-shirt moulant noir en col haut. L'intruse- car c'était visiblement une femme- donna des uppercuts aux soldats autour d'elle avant de plonger avec souplesse entre les jambes du soldat près de l'ordinateur. Elle sauta sur lui, le faisait tournoyer sur lui-même et l'envoya valser, piégé dans les câbles de la plate-forme.

_ Maîtrisez-la, vite !

Les autres soldats avançaient vers elle ; elle s'appuya alors sur la rambarde et s'élança dans le vide, tête la première. Elle se réceptionna tel un félin sur ses mains et sauta sur ses pieds. Elle se tourna vers eux d'un air triomphant, brandissant la clé entre ses lèvres. Elle se mit alors à sprinter vers la grande porte du hangar, chevauchant tous les obstacles, humains ou non et ne changeant pas sa trajectoire. Il fallait intervenir et vite.

_ On a plus le choix. Envoyez Sideswipe !

Elle ne prit pas la peine de les écouter et continuai son sprint vers la sortie. Elle fixa son bipper : il lui restait exactement 59:50 pour installer le mouchard de ses clients dans l'ordinateur central du NEST, elle pourrait toujours revenir sous une autre couverture et finir sa mission. Elle entendit un bruit métallique derrière elle, mais ne préférait pas s'en soucier : tout ce qui comptait c'était de sortir de là. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la sortie quand soudain, elle fut happée au passage par une... main métallique géante ?


	3. Chapter 2

Il me fallut un petit moment pour réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. J'avais presque quitté le hangar du NEST quand une main géante m'avait attrapé et ramené auprès des militaires. En levant les yeux, je pus observer la chose qui me tenait dans sa main ; il avait un visage semblable à celui d'un être humain et des yeux, ou plutôt des optiques bleues bizarrement familières. Arrivée dans la pièce, le robot- car s'en était un- me posa dans la paume de sa main sous la pression de son pouce, faisant face à des militaires sur la plate-forme.

_ Autobots, transformation.

Une voix métallique raisonna avant que je ne vois toutes les voitures de la pièce se transformer en robots géants. L'un d'eux, qui était précédemment un imposant Peterbilt bleu et rouge, devait sûrement mesure 25 mètres de haut. Le robot qui me tenait dans la main me fit alors passer dans la sienne ; je vis cela comme une opportunité. Je glissai alors de la main du robot gris et tombai la tête la première dans le vide. Ils essayèrent de me rattraper mais je ne vis pas cela de la même manière ; je m'agrippai à un câble traînant et je me laissai glisser jusqu'au sol. Malheureusement, ILS m'attendaient en bas. J'atterris sans le vouloir dans la Ferrari qui ferma son toit ouvrant juste après que j'y sois installée. Je sentis la ceinture de sécurité se serrer autour de moi, alors que je me débattais comme une folle pour en sortir. Après m'avoir fatigué, il repassa en décapotable pour que je puisse faire face aux soldats du NEST.

_ Mirage, dévoile-nous son identité, veux-tu ?

Une pince métallique m'enleva mon masque, dévoilant ainsi mon teint doré, de longs cheveux châtains clairs et des yeux ambre clair à tous. Un des soldats s'approcha de moi.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Becca ?!

Je me tournai soudain, vers le possesseur de cette voix qui m'était tant familière. Je vis alors un des soldats s'approcher de moi. Il était noir de peau et chauve. Son vêtement de camouflage ne masquait pas du tout sa carrure musclée tandis qu'il s'approcha de la voiture. Celui-là, je le reconnaitrai parmi tous. Je le regardai alors, un sourire qui se voulait innocent sur mon visage.

_ Epps. Ça fait longtemps, beau gosse.

…

Plus loin, dans la soirée...

Je bordai doucement Annabelle et embrassai tendrement ma femme, lorsque que le bruit métallique d'Ironhide, frappant contre la porte, m'obligeai à me détacher de ma tendre épouse. C'est donc à contre cœur que je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée afin de lancer des regards qui se voulaient agacés à l'expert en armes Autobot.

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ironhide ? Il est presque minuit.

_ Je sais mais nous avons un problème à la base.

_ Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas plutôt avec Epps ? Il y est déjà.

_ Epps te demande à la base. C'est à propos d'une certaine Rebecca.

_ Quoi ?!

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être elle, pas encore. Mais sinon, pourquoi Epps m'aurait-il appeler. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Ironhide. Il ne m'aurait pas déranger si ce n'était pas si grave. Je me retournai alors vers ma maison. Sarah était à la fenêtre, surveillant notre petite princesse. Je le sentais mal cette fois-ci, vraiment très mal. C'est donc à grand regret que je montai dans le topkick noir et que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la base.

…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 15 minutes que je me trouvais coincée au NEST. Après m'avoir extorqué de la Ferrari- qui s'était tout de suite transformée- ils ont d'abord essayé la manière douce, c'est-à-dire me questionner gentiment tandis que 2 GI me surveillaient : je leur ai répondu en assommant les GI le plus doucement possible avant de me « frayer » un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. J'aurais pu m'en sortir si je n'avais pas été ligoté par la Ferrari rouge. Puis, ils m'ont placé dans une salle afin de poursuivre mon interrogatoire : il a fallu qu'Epps intervienne alors que je me débarrassais de mes interlocuteurs grâce au conduit d'aération. Au final, ils m'ont installé confortablement dans une cellule surveillée aux 4 coins de la pièce : j'ai donc facilement cassé mes menottes aux poignets à l'aide de mes talons, masqué les caméras vidéos de la pièce pour finir par sortir telle une ombre de cette dernière sans que l'on ne me voit. Bien sûr, j'ai eu le réflexe de me cacher brusquement contre un immense mur peint en bleu lorsque des soldats venaient dans ma direction... sauf que c'était avant que le mur ne bouge et ne me dévoile à tous les autres soldats. Putain de robots géants de merde ! Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais debout, menottée aux poignets et aux chevilles à un barreau du hangar, hors de portée de tous objets et sans oublier devant tout le monde, robots aliens compris. Je pouvais sentir le regard des GI descendre sur ma silhouette, et cela m'énervait au plus haut point. Je me tournai alors vers Epps, lui adressant un charmant sourire ; en réponse, je pus voir sa main droite s'écraser sur son visage tandis qu'il me lâcha un long soupir d'exaspération. Je lui jetai alors un regard malicieux et je m'adressai à lui avec la voix la plus mielleuse possible.

_ Allons Epps, soit un chou et détache-moi.

_ Non, même pas en rêve.

_ Oh allez Eppsy, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. En souvenir du bon vieux.

_ Pas la peine de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi, Becca. Ça ne prend pas.

_ Oh, allez. Enlève-moi au moins ces menottes aux chevilles : c'est pas un peu abusé ?

Il allait me répondre quand il fut interrompu par un militaire qui s'interposa entre lui et moi.

_ Sergent, Ironhide est arrivé avec le Major Lennox, il-

_ Quoi ?!

Tous se tournèrent alors dans ma direction et quand je dis tous, c'était vraiment tous. Il faut dire que je n'avais pas retenu ma voix en apprenant qu'IL était là. Je pense même que le plus haut de ces aliens avais dû sûrement m'entendre comme si je me trouvais près de son épaule. Je me tournai alors vers Epps, le peur se lisant sur mon visage.

_ Epps, sans déconner. Lennox est ici ?!

_ Euh, Becca il-...

_ Non mais t'aurais pas pu me dire ça plus tôt ! Eh merde, Epps détache-moi tout de suite, je te préviens bouge-toi ! Si jamais Lennox me voit ici il va me-

_ Que vais-je te faire, Rebecca ?

Je fus tout de suite passée à froid. Je me tournai alors très lentement, du moins du peu que je puisse faire. Devant moi se tenait un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clairs courts et aux craquants yeux chocolat. À côté de lui, un robot massif noir au visage autoritaire me regardait intensément. Au regard noir du GI qui se rapprocha dangereusement de moi, j'adoptai la posture la plus défensive que je pus avoir en cet instant de danger imminent.

_ Will ! Alors... comment va mon cousin chéri ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Rebecca ?

Ouh, ce serais pas si facile, tout compte fait. Parade numéro 2.

_ Oh, ça fait un bail. Tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais.

_ Réponds à ma question, Rebecca. Que fais-tu ici ?

Oula, pas de bonne humeur : ce sera définitivement sans issue possible.

_ Eh bien, je-

Un des soldats s'interposa entre nous, une feuille (?) à la main et m'interrompis.

_ Votre cousine ici présente, Major Lennox, s'est introduit dans nos locaux, a passé nos barrières de sécurité, a déjoué toutes nos caméras de surveillance et s'est infiltré dans notre base de données pour y récupérer des logiciels portant sur toutes nos actions.

_ Tu as fait quoi ?!

_ Je n'ai pas fini. Elle a ensuite refusé d'obtempérer et a donc frappé ou assommé plusieurs de nos hommes, a tenté de s'échapper une première fois avant que Sideswipe ne l'a récupéré et qu'elle ne réitère. Puis lorsque Mirage a réussi à la maitriser, elle a déjoué toutes nos tentatives d'interrogatoires, s'est encore acharné sur nos hommes valides pour enfin finir dans l'état où elle est actuellement, c'est-à-dire menottée, hors de portée de tout objet, inoffensif ou non, et surtout VISIBLE, depuis maintenant 30 minutes. Voilà, j'ai terminé.

_ Wow, j'ai fait tout ça, moi. Je suis vraiment trop forte.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lennox ; il était blasé et ne savait quoi répondre. Epps, même pas la peine d'en parler. En fait, je crois que tous les gars qui était dans la pièce était soit blasés, soit lessivés, soit apeurés. Il est vrai, je devais le reconnaître, que mise devant les faits accomplis ça pouvait être assez terrifiant. Et alors que je le réalisai peu à peu, je sursautai quand un rire grave résonna dans toute la pièce. Il s'agissait du robot qui accompagnait Will. Il riait si fort qu'on aurait dit qu'il allait en mourir.

_ Eh ben, il n'y a pas à dire, cette gamine m'impressionne déjà. Qu'est-ce que t'en pense, Prime ?

_ Ironhide, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle... enfin, vu la situation.

_ Je suis d'accord avec Optimus. Bon les gars, détachez-la maintenant.

_ Quoi, mais t'es malade ?! T'as rien écouté ou quoi ?!

_ Epps ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je connais bien ma cousine et elle n'osera rien faire devant moi. N'est-ce pas, Rebecca ?

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête. C'est dans ces moments-là que Will me faisait vraiment très peur. Alors, je restai docile quand ils s'approchèrent de moi et quand ils me démenottèrent, surpris par l'emprise que leur Major exerçait sur moi. Il faut dire que pendant tout ce temps, je n'avais pas cessé de me focaliser sur Will, et je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Une chose à toujours se rappeler concernant mon cousin : toujours lui obéir dès qu'il était remonté. Et ça, je l'ai appris tout au long de notre enfance. Il se rapprocha de moi, tranquillement.

_ Alors, tu vas me parler maintenant ? Qui t'envoies ?

_ Hm... Ok ça marche. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Je me déplaçai alors vers la plate-forme de la pièce, de manière à ce que tous puissent m'entendre.

_ Shadow Cat a encore eu une offre. Il s'agissait de riches entrepreneurs. Ils nous ont rencontré quand j'étais au Maroc pour affaire et lui ont proposé une prime de 80.000$ contre ses services. Bien sûr comme tu me connais nous n'avons pas pu refuser. Le contrat consistait à s'introduire dans une base ciblée de l'armée américaine, de récolter toutes les informations possibles sur tout : tactique, composition, stratégies, faiblesse, etc... Ensuite, quand j'avais transférée toute les données sur cette clé USB, je disposai d'un délai de 1:00 pour implanter ce mouchard que voici dans votre ordinateur central. Actuellement, il ne me restait maintenant plus que 20:55 pour placer le mouchard dans votre ordinateur. Et donc, vu que ma mission est un échec total, ils vont me retrouver, reprendre leur argent et sûrement me tuer. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Il me considéra un moment, avant de me fixer avec ses yeux chocolat. Ah, que j'aimais ses yeux chocolats, j'aurais voulu plonger dedans. Et ça, c'est depuis toute petite. Comme je le fixai un peu trop profondément depuis près de 5 minutes, il me lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi me fixes-tu comme ça ?

_ Ce sont tes yeux, Will. Ils sont tellement croquants.

Et là, surprise générale. Contre toute attente, l'atmosphère hostile qui s'était construit depuis ma capture se brisa par un fou rire général. Bien sûr, le premier à réagir fut le même robot que tout à l'heure. Je ne pus que regarder Will qui étais rouge de honte d'un air sincèrement désolé. Mais bon, il était habitué ; j'ai la salle manie de dire tout ce à quoi je pense.

...

Suite à ce petit incident, les militaires ont placé Rebecca dans une cellule pendant que nous débriefions la situation. 1er constat : Des dirigeants avaient tenté d'infiltrer la base et si les Bots étaient rentrés plus tard, ils auraient réussi. 2me constat : une personne extérieure au corps militaire avait été exposée aux Autobots. Et pour finir, pour Lennox, sa cousine était maintenant en danger de mort et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Nous devions trouver une solution et vite. Je regardai mon ami. Je pouvais voir à quel point le Major était anxieux ; c'est pour cela que je leur proposai la solution que je jugeai la plus simple pour tous.

Après le débriefing, Epps a ramené Rebecca auprès de nous et Will s'est approché d'elle, lui enlevant ses menottes. Elle nous fixa alors de ses yeux ambres, confuse par la situation.

_ Euh... je ne comprends pas là.

_ Optimus nous a proposé une solution qui pourrait t'éviter de, comment dire, mettre fin stupidement à tes jours.

_ Opti quoi ?

Il se tourna dans notre direction.

_ C'est vrai, j'ai oublié ce détail. Becca, as-tu trouvé un dossier Autobot sur l'ordinateur ?

_ Oui.

_ Eh bien, ce sont eux les Autobots.

Elle se tourna vers nous, un peu moins surprise. Je me baissai alors à leur hauteur et leur tendis ma main métallique. Elle hésita un instant, avant de suivre Lennox sur ma main. Quand elle posa sa main sur un de mes doigts, je sentis comme une onde d'électrochoc ou un coup de jus, comme le disent les humains. Je me relevai doucement, feignant de ne pas les déstabiliser et je me dirigeai vers les autres Autobots.

_ Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Mlle Lennox. Je suis Optimus Prime, le chef des Autobots. Nous sommes des organismes robotiques autonomes de la planète Cybertron. Lorsque notre planète a été détruite, nous avons trouvé refuge sur Terre. Le Major Lennox et les soldats du NEST sont nos alliés ; nous les aidons alors à combattre leurs opposants. Cependant, certains membres de notre espèce ne pensent pas comme nous ; ils ne souhaitent que la destruction et la domination. Ils sont appelés Decepticons. Megatron est leur chef.

_ Je vois.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tout est clarifié, je vais vous présenter aux autres Autobots. Voici mon spécialiste d'arme, désignation Ironhide.

_ Tu veux te battre en duel, petite ?

Ironhide sortis ses canons et les pointa vers elle ; pour toute réponse elle lui lança un sourire malicieux.

_ Tout doux, cowboy. Pas mal, les canons. Je pourrais te montrer mes bébés un de ces quatre.

Il réprima alors un sourire.

_ Je l'aime bien moi, Prime.

_ Le médecin de l'équipe, désignation Ratchet.

_ Enchanté, Ratchet.

_ Encore un nouvel humain à soigner.

_ Mon expert en attaque éclair, désignation Sideswipe.

Il s'avança vers nous, fis un 360° et dégaina ses lames. Je vis alors les yeux de Rebecca s'agrandir.

_ C'était toi la Corvette grise ?

_ Eh oui, beauté. Tu veux faire un tour ?

Son visage s'empourpra alors tandis que je passai mon chemin.

_ Continuons. Mon expert en technologie, désignation Wheeljack.

_ Bonjour. Vous pouvez m'appeler Que.

_ Voici mon expert en infiltration, désignation Mirage.

Pour réponse, il disparut et réapparu devant nous.

_ Oh, toi t'es la superbe Ferrari. On testera ça plus tard.

_ Quando si desidera, piccolina.

_ Et italien en plus j'adore.

_ Voici les jumeaux, désignation Mudflap et Skids. Spécialisés dans le travail sous couverture. D'excellents soldats, malgré leur tempérament assez… contrariant.

_ Salut poulette, tu veux faire un tour ?

_ Non, elle ira avec moi d'abord !

Et ils commencèrent à se battre avant d'être assommés par une clé à molette ( ?) et jetés plus loin par Ratchet .

_ Et voici les triplets, désignation Arcee, Chromia et Elita 1. Spécialistes en attaque groupées.

_ Enchantée de voir une touche féminine dans cette équipe.

_ Pareil pour nous, Rebecca Lennox.

_ Appelez-moi Becca.

Elles lui répondirent par un sourire. Les présentations étant faîtes, Lennox se tourna vers Becca pour expliquer le plan.

_ Bon, voilà le plan. Puisque ta mission est un échec, on va les laisser venir te chercher.

_ Quoi ?!


	4. Chapter 3

_ Quoi ?!

J'offris à Lennox un regard genre « tu te fous de moi? », tandis que les Autobots et tous les GI présents se remettaient de l'écho produit par ma voix. Il fallait vraiment que calme mes hormones, je suis sûre que ça venait de là.

_ Tu as très bien entendu, Becca. On va te livrer à tes clients dans exactement 19:57.

_ Tu veux te débarrasser de moi c'est ça ? Dire que je pensais que nos liens étaient plus forts que ça ! M'exclamai-je dans une posture mélodramatique.

_ Becca laisse-moi t'ex-

_ Et dire que j'allais venir te voir, toi et ta petite puce. Je suis trahie par ma propre famille et c'est bien pire vu que ça vient de TOI, Will, mon cousin préféré. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça-

_ Bon, ça suffit. De 1 : n'emploie plus cette ruse sur moi, ça ne marche plus depuis tes 13 ans. De 2 : c'est normal que je sois ton cousin préféré, vu que je suis le seul, tout comme toi d'ailleurs. De 3 : remballe les mouchoirs et laisse-moi finir, à moins que tu ne préfères que je te bâillonne pour enfin t'expliquer le plan. Donc, tu es prête à m'écouter maintenant ?

Je ne pus rien dire, je me contentai seulement d'approuver de la tête, sous les yeux amusés d'Ironhide. Ce dernier ne se contint de le faire remarquer.

_ Ben alors, on a perdu son mordant, fillette ?

_ Ironhide, arrête de l'embêter veux-tu ? Parle Will.

_ Oh, si on peut plus rigoler.

_ Merci Optimus. Bon, voilà comment ça va se passer.

Et il commença à me donner tous les détails de la rencontre, les mises en scènes et tous les participants. Lennox m'a ainsi fait part de l'intérêt que me portai maintenant ses supérieurs, quant à mon odyssée nocturne et la manière avec laquelle j'avais humilié les GI les plus compétents du NEST ; ils souhaitaient me faire une offre si la mission s'achevait par un succès. Il distribua ensuite les missions parallèles et tous se préparèrent. Une fois le délai expiré, les soldats sélectionnés s'engagèrent dans les voitures. Will monta avec Ironhide tandis que je fus assignée à Sideswipe.

_ Becca, vous partez devant. Sides tu as 5 minutes d'avance, fais-en bon usage.

Je m'approchai alors de la Corvette grise, hypnotisée par sa carrosserie, faisant doucement couler mes doigts sur le capot jusqu'à la portière ; je le sentis frissonné et faire vrombir le moteur tandis que j'entrai dans la voiture de sport.

_ Alors, voyons voir de quoi tu es capable.

_ Accroche toi, beauté. Ça va décoiffer.

_ Vas-y impressionne-moi.

Il ronronna encore une fois avant de partir comme une flèche hors de la base. Heureusement, il y avait peu de trafic ce soir. Sideswipe s'amusa à slalomer entre les voitures, sa vitesse sans cesse croissante. Assise au côté passager, je pouvais sentir la ceinture se resserrer doucement au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait. Au bout de 10 minutes, nous avions gagné 1km d'écart avec les autres. C'est alors que Sideswipe alluma le poste et s'arrêta sur « Fuck the pain away » de Peaches : une de mes chansons préférées. En oubliant un instant la mission, je m'amusai comme une folle, chantant et me déhanchant sensuellement au rythme de la musique. A la fin de la musique, la radio coupa et laissa échapper des petits rires moqueurs sur la fréquence.

_ Alors, verdict.

_ Je reconnais que tu es rapide. Tu gagnes sur ce point.

_ C'est sûr que personne ne peut me rivaliser avec moi. Je suis le meilleur.

_ Oui, oui ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, mon grand.

_ Tu peux m'appeler Sides si tu veux. Attention, on arrive dans la zone dans 5 minutes.

_ Ok Sides, ralentis. Je vais partir d'ici.

_ Je t'attendrais là.

Nous étions à 50m des hangars désaffectés. Je mis mon masque, j'ajustai mes armes et je sortis de la Corvette, une mallette à la main. Je me déplaçai furtivement vers les docks, prenant rapidement de la hauteur. Arrivée sur le toit en taule rouillée, je fis quelques sauts afin de me retrouver au centre de la pièce. Je scrutai les environnements, attendant mes clients. Il a dû s'écouler au moins 45 minutes avant que Sideswipe ne me contacte.

_ Voitures noires en approche. Sois prudente.

J'entendis des bruits de pas venir derrière moi, je tournai la tête. Ils étaient tous devant moi. Ma tête oscilla un instant avant que je ne m'avance.

_ Shadow Cat, le délai a été dépassé. Je croyais que nous avions un arrangement.

_ Changement de programme, je décline l'offre. Voici votre argent.

Je leur lançai la mallette, prenant toujours mes distances. L'un d'eux recompta le butin et fit signe que tout était là. L'homme se trouvant au milieu hocha la tête et me sourit, méchamment. Il claqua les doigts et aussitôt, des hommes en cagoule m'encerclèrent.

_ Vous en savez trop sur nous, nous sommes dans le regret de devoir vous supprimer. Messieurs, amusez-vous bien avec ce gentil minou.

Et ils disparurent dans l'obscurité, me laissant seule face à une trentaine d'hommes. Je leur jetai alors des coups d'œil furtif avant de dégainai mes lames, les faisant tourbillonner lentement autour de moi. Ils commencèrent à dégainer leurs armes et à me tirer dessus. Je me concentrai et les fis tournoyer de plus en plus vite de tous côtés, faisant ricocher les balles sur la plupart des hommes. Je me projetai alors sur le plus proche d'entre eux en continuant mes mouvements. Je me déplaçai alors en courant dans toute la pièce et je les blessai aux divers endroits de leur anatomie sans viser le cœur tant que ce n'était pas un contrat, je ne tuais pas, c'était mon code d'honneur. Il en sortait plus qu'il n'en disparaissait. Je m'étais débarrassée de mes lames et je leur tirais maintenant dessus avec mes bloody rose. Je commençais sérieusement à faiblir, quand soudain une lumière bleue éclaira la pièce tandis qu'une certaine Corvette grise fonça dans la salle, se transformant dans un virage. Ils furent tellement choqués qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de riposter que les hommes du NEST les encerclaient déjà. Je me dirigeai alors rapidement dehors, découvrant mes ex employeurs pointés par les énormes canons d'Ironhide, Will supervisant leur embarquement. Il s'entretenait avec des soldats lorsque je me dirigeai vers lui. C'est alors que je vis un minuscule détail, me poussant à courir.

_ Will !

10secondes, c'était tout ce qu'il me fallait. Je sprintai comme une folle, réduisant la distance. 5 secondes je bondis tel un chat vers lui. Puis, je sentis quelque chose de froid dans mon dos tandis je retombai au sol, agonisant au sol. Will se précipita à mes côtés, tandis qu'un soldat neutralisa les mercenaires une bonne fois pour toute.

_ Becca, non ! Ratchet ! Que quelqu'un appelle Ratchet !

Will me retourna doucement sur le côté, apeuré. Il extorqua la dague de mon dos, me faisant étouffer un cri de douleur entre mes dents. Il comprima ensuite la plaie avec son manteau et me serra fort contre lui.

_ Je suis là, Becca, je suis là. Tout va bien se passé.

_W-Will, tu vas bien ?

_ Oui, je vais bien… non, ne ferme pas les yeux, écoute-moi, Becca. Ne t'endors pas, je t'en prie, n'oublie pas ce que tu as dit. Allez, reste avec moi, parle-moi. Ratchet !

_ Laissez-moi passer ! Becca, je suis là, tout va bien se…

Je n'entendis plus rien après ça. Ma vision se troubla tandis que je refermais lentement mes ambres sur le visage de Will, une larme au coin de son œil tombant sur ma joue.

…

__ Nous t'attendions, Rebecca Lennox._

_Où suis-je ? Quel est cet endroit ? Je me rappelle du plan, de la lame, Will se penchant sur moi et puis… plus rien. Et maintenant, je me retrouvais seule, perdue dans un désert à la con super flippant. _

__ Qui a dit ça ?_

_Sortis de nulle part, 7 grands robots immenses s'avancèrent et se postèrent devant moi. _

__ Nous t'observons depuis un long moment, Rebecca Lennox. Tes qualités nous ont poussés à mettre en ta possession un cadeau inestimable. Un souffle de l'Allspark sommeille en toi, tu dois le réveiller, maintenant._

__ Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? _

__ Va et retourne auprès d'Optimus. Ton combat commence dès maintenant._

__ Mais comment vous voulez que je réveille ce… souffle ? Je n'en sais strictement rien !_

__ Le Prime saura te guider. Va maintenant, ils ont besoin de toi._

_Et sur ces paroles, ils levèrent les bras et une lumière aveuglante m'enveloppa et me plongea dans le noir total._

…


	5. Chapter 4

Je me réveillai en sursaut et me redressai subitement. Après avoir repris mes esprits, je pus constater que nous étions de retour au NEST. Je me trouvai dans une pièce blanche, une porte immense en face de moi. Vu le décor, ce devait être la med bay de Ratchet. Je tentai de me lever quand une voix puissante sonna dans toute la pièce, alors qu'un homme entra dans la pièce.

_ A ta place, je ne ferais pas ça. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance que la dague n'est pas endommagé ta colonne vertébrale mais tu es encore sonnée, tu ne pourrais que tomber et te casser quelque chose.

Il se rapprocha de la table d'examen c'était un homme sûrement dans les 40 ans avec un faux air d'Orlando Bloom. Seul détail : des yeux bleus étrangement fluorescents.

_ R-Ratchet ?

_ Comment m'as-tu reconnu ?

_ Tes yeux. Mais, comment est-ce que …?

_ Ce sont des holoforms. Nous les avons créés afin de pouvoir mieux interagir avec l'espèce humaine sans attirer l'attention.

_ Oh, je vois.

Soudain, quelque chose passa dans ma tête.

_ Will! Ratchet, comment va Will? Où est-il ?

_ Le capitaine Lennox est en bonne santé. Cependant, je crois qu'il se souciait beaucoup de ton état. Le sergent Epps a dû l'écarter afin que je puisse t'examiner.

_ Il faut que je le voie. Ratchet laisse-moi sortir.

_ Négatif. Je dois encore te faire quelques scans, après quoi tu pourras quitter la med bay.

_ Euh ….. Négatif !

Et en un instant je m'extirpai du lit et couru vers la porte sous les cris du médecin Autobot. J'eus seulement le temps de faire quelques pas en dehors de la baie qu'un obstacle me fit tomber à la renverse.

_ Ouch !

_ Oh, excusez-moi. Vous n'avez rien de casser ?

Je levai les yeux et découvris devant moi un soldat, ou plutôt un apollon. Il était plus grand que moi, avait les cheveux bruns clairs courts et des yeux noisette. Je m'extirpai du sol avec son aide et lui lançai un sourire amical.

_ Oh, non ne vous en faîtes pas. J'ai déjà vu pire. Et vous êtes ?

_ Oh, désolé. Mon nom est Graham Scop. Je viens des services secrets britanniques. Et vous, vous devez êtes Rebecca Lennox, la cousine du Major.

_ Oui, mais tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais. Saurais-tu où je pourrais trouver mon cher cousin, s'il te plaît ?

_ Je t'y emmène.

Et sur ce, il me conduit à la salle principale de la base. Là-bas se trouvait Will, Epps, Ironhide et Optimus. Ils semblaient être en grande conversation avec un autre homme. Il ne m'inspirait du tout pas confiance. J'entrepris alors de monter sur la plate-forme suivis de Graham et de les rejoindre. La conservation semblait être mouvementée.

_ Il suffit, Major Lennox. C'est la énième que vos soldats aliens dévastent une ville. Le président n'en peux plus de devoir arranger leurs dégâts.

_ Galloway, vous pensez vraiment que nous le faisons exprès. Ce n'est pas nous qu'il faut blâmer.

_ Oh si. C'est à cause de leur présence que ces Décepticons sont toujours ici !

Je focalisai mon attention sur un bruit provenant d'un Ironhide plutôt remonté. Ce dernier commençait à engager ses canons alors qu'il marmonnait quelque chose à Optimus. Un bruit de cliquetis, puis :

__ Il suffit, Prime, cet humain me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs. Permission d'exterminer._

__ Du calme, Ironhide. Tu sais bien que nous ne tuons pas les humains. C'est bien ce qui nous différencie de nos confrères._

__ Je sais, Prime. C'était juste une option._

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'approuver le spécialiste d'armes. Ce gars avait vraiment l'air d'un parfait enfoiré. Je me demandais même comment Will faisait pour travailler avec cet homme. Je m'incrustai alors royalement dans leur dialogue, comme je savais si bien le faire.

_ Excusez-moi de vous contredire, mais vous ne pensez pas vraiment ce que vous dîtes ? Ou bien c'est une très mauvaise blague. Parce que si je comprends bien, ces gars-là ont sauvé à deux reprises la planète d'une menace extra-terrestre, qui plus est provenant de leur propres compatriotes, et continue encore à vous aider à neutraliser les dissidents situés aux quatre coins du monde et tout ce que vous trouvez à leur dire c'est qu'ils représentent une sorte de menace pour nous et que tout est de leur faute. Et pour couronner le tout, vous les emmerdez avec des dégâts causés après leurs combats alors qu'ils sauvent des vies HUMAINES. Non mais vous n'êtes pas un peu taré par hasard ?!

Ils me regardèrent tous d'un air surpris, avant que le dénommé Galloway ne me toise du regard. Will me lançai des regards je-t'en-pris-ne-fais-rien-de-regrettable.

_ De quel droit osez-vous ?! Et qui êtes-vous pour me parler ainsi ?

_ Juste pour moi-même, Rebecca Lennox.

_ Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Je n'ai reçu aucun communiqué me précisant votre venue, soldat. Comment expliquez-vous cela ?

_ Simplement parce que je ne suis pas une GI.

Et là, Will plongea sa tête dans sa main gauche. Quoi ?

_ Comment ? Major Lennox, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que fait une civile dans la base. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un membre de votre famille qu'elle peut être agréé à être ici. Maintenant, soldats, flanquez-moi cette civile hors de cette base et tout de suite !

Ils commencèrent à s'approcher de moi lorsque je leur lançai calmement une toute petite phrase.

_ Vous n'en avez vraiment pas envie, je me trompe ?

Ils furent alors figés sur place, une pointe de peur dans leurs yeux. Les gars se retenaient de rires tandis que Galloway était un peu perdu.

_ C-Comment, vous n'avez pas entendu ou quoi ? Virez-moi cette fille dehors.

_ Vous n'y arriverez pas. Du moins, plus maintenant.

_ Et pourquoi ça, dîtes-moi ?

_ Car mademoiselle Lennox ici présente est tout fraîchement un agent spécial du NEST.

L'un des commandants du NEST nous avait rejoints et se tenait maintenant à mes côtés. Il s'agissait du général Marshower.

_ Spécialisée dans l'infiltration, l'art du corps à corps et dans les évasions rapides si je ne me trompe.

Je lui souris.

_ Tout à fait.

_ Et pourquoi n'en ai-je pas été informé ?

_ Parce que ceci n'est pas de votre ressort, Galloway. Mademoiselle Lennox est un soldat indépendant du NEST. Maintenant, trêve de bavardage, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter je vous prierais de quitter les lieux. Rompez soldats, Optimus, Ironhide vous pouvez y aller merci.

Et après ces mots, il raccompagna Galloway à son véhicule nous laissant descendre tranquillement. En bas, nous furent accueillis par deux hommes d'âge mûrs. L'un était très grand, musclé. Il avait la peau bronzé, des cheveux bruns froncé courts et des yeux bleu électrique. Celui qui se tenait à ces côtés était un peu plus petit et très très musclé. Il avait le même teint de peau, des cheveux bruns foncés légèrement plus longs en bataille et des yeux bleu polaire. Un petit détail ne m'échappa pas une cicatrice partant du sommet de son œil droit jusqu'à sa joue, ricochant par le coin de l'oeil. Ils portaient tous les deux un haut moulant noir, dévoilant au passage des abdos parfaitement sculptés, un pantalon militaire et des bottes de combat noires contenant le bas du pantalon. Un collier à l'icône des Autobots ornaient leur cou. Là, je n'avais plus de doutes.

_ Wow, les gars, vous êtes trop cool avec ces holoforms.

_ Comment sais-tu pour…

_ Ratchet a utilisé le sien pour tenter de me scanner plus tôt ce matin, mais bon j'ai gentiment décliné sa proposition. En tout cas, question beau-gosse, vous assurez.

_ Merci du compliment, petite.

_ Nous voulions te remercier pour avoir pris en quelque sorte notre défense devant Galloway.

_ Oh, ce n'est rien. Ce gars n'est vraiment qu'un sal enfoiré. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, vous les aidez et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est de vous emmerdez sur des détails. Comment tu fais pour le supporter, Will ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi-même. En tout cas, content que tu te sois réveillée et encore merci pour m'avoir sauvé.

_ C'est la règle, tu te souviens ? Je te protège, tu me protège.

_Oui, mais tu aurais pu y passer cette fois, voire finir paralysée. Je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie si…

Il ne put finir car je me blottis dans ses bras.

_ Allez je suis là maintenant, alors arrête de te culpabiliser. On reste unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Capiche piccolino ?

_ Unis par les liens du mariage tant que tu y es, mais s'il te plaît parle pas en italien. J'ai déjà du mal avec mes soldats.

_ Ok, je ferais un effort.

_ Allez, Optimus, Ironhide, je vous laisse. Becca je dois t'installer dans tes nouveaux quartiers et te faire un check up sur ta position et tes interventions. Bon à plus tard, les gars.

Et sur ces mots, Will, Rob et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le hanger ouest. Mais avant que je n'oublie je me retournai vers Hide une dernière fois.

_ Au faite, pendant que j'y pense Hide je t'aurais soutenu à 100% tout à l'heure.

_ Sur ?

_ Ta permission d'exterminer, j'étais complètement pliée de rire. Perso, je t'aurais complètement approuvé sur ce coup-là.

Optimus et lui me regardèrent, surpris tandis que je rattrapai mon cousin dans notre petite visite de la base.

_ Prime, elle n'était pas sensée entendre ce commentaire.

_ Je sais, mon ami, nous ne parlions pas en langue humaine.

_ Mais alors, tu penses qu'elle pourrait…

_ Allons voir Ratchet pour en être sûr.


End file.
